What if
by FandomsAreMyLife4Ever
Summary: After the giant war Annabeth has died and this is Percy trying to cope with her death. With the help of his friends and family will he ever be happy again?
1. Annabel Lee

3rd Person POV

It had been a few months since Percy Jackson, Goode High's swim team captain and most popular guy in school had vanished from the face of the earth, or so it may seem to mortals. The demigods knew what really happened, after the giant war the seven plus Nico, Thalia and Reyna had went to school at Goode to watch over Percy and help him with his flashbacks about Tartarus.

Today Percy was extremely depressed, ever since Annabeth died because she was killed by Gaea Percy wasn't the same anymore. It was like he had no reason to be be joyful ever again. It was like he was dead even if he was alive, the light from his eyes faded and he avoided almost everybody.

Even the kids at Goode noticed the change in Percy's behavior. He used to be playful and carefree but now he had this type of sadness and depression about him. He rarely smiled, laughed, or even played around. He didn't even try out for he swim team. When he came back people were so happy but they sensed something terrible happened, also he had horrible flashbacks that made people stay away from him.

Percy was in Paul's English Class in the back of the class just staring out the window imagining why the fates just had to take Annabeth away from him. Then Paul came into class.

"Today class we will continue our unit of poetry starting with Edgar Allen Poe, has anyone ever read anyone of his poems"

A few hands went up including Thalia's and Nico's.

"When has Thalia and Nico ever read poems?' Percy thought

"Okay then good, at least we have some sort of background of him" Paul stated

"We are going to read one of his most famous poems"

"Annabel Lee" Paul continued

At that title Percy's head snapped at Paul. Paul, Thalia, Nico looked at Percy with nervous and worried expressions. The other students in the classed stared at their classmates and their teacher with odd expressions on their face wondering why they were staring at Percy.

"Ahem" Paul blinked and stopped staring at Percy when a student coughed.

"Anyway turn to page 374 in your textbook and start reading"

Percy quickly turned to the page and started reading the poem slowly and digesting every single word in that poem. He let out a small sob and started to cry, every student turned to look at Percy and looked at him with bewilderment and confusion. Here was the tuffest and most mysterious guy in school crying so hard with pain.

The painful sound of his sobs made everyone's heart clench especially Paul's, Nico's, and Thalia's knowing why he was like this. Thalia and Nico stood up and went over to comfort him.

"It's okay, she's in a better place now." Thalia said to him comfortingly while Nico rubbed his back, both looking pained. Now this made the rest of the students vey confused, so confused that one of them said "Wait, what is happening? I'm so confused!" He said with everyone agreeing with him

Thalia and Nico glared at him so hard that he cowered behind his jock friends. "Percy went through something that no one should ever go through" Nico said darkly causing some people to shiver with the coldness of his voice.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" The principal screamed shocked at the scene in front of him.


	2. The Guidance Counciler

Principal's POV

I was walking around the school inspecting classrooms and how the class was acting and how the teacher treated their students.

Then all of a sudden I heard a so full of despair and sorrow that I felt the need to curl up in a ball in the middle of the classroom I was currently in and start bawling my eyes out.

As I looked around to the students in the class, they all had expressions of pity on and were facing in the direction of the horrible cry.

I quickly stood up from my seat and took off running to the sound of the horrid cry.

I keep running until I found my self running to Paul Blowfis's class.

was a great man and I certainly had no issues with him.

As far as I know he was a kind hearted man and a husband as well, so he possibly couldn't have been the factor of this cry, could he?

I opened the door and right before my eyes I see that Perseus Jackson was who the heart-breaking cry belonged to and Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace glaring at another student so hard that I shivered at the look of it.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" I end up screaming

Each eye has turned to me except for 's for he was to busy sobbing.

"I'm sorry but we were just learning about Edgar Allen Poe" answered

"Then why is crying?" I ask him.

I know Perseus well because he usually gets sent to my office and gets plenty of detention.

He usually wasn't one to show his emotion, to me he was depressed. I remember before he went missing, he used to always prank , the science teacher.

Nowadays he doesn't do anything like pranking or get into any kind of trouble anymore.

"It's just that I went through something this past summer and this poem reminded me of it." said to me.

He had stopped crying but his eyes were still red and puffy.

"Now, , do you think you will be alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I guess so" He answered shrugging.

"Percy, I would like to see you in my office. please continue with your class, and Percy put your things in your locker before you see me."

After a few moments when I got in my office, Percy stepped in.

"Percy, I understand you told me that you went through something over summer."

"Yes "

"What kind of thing, a death, a traumatic experience, be specific"

"It's kind of a bit of everything, you see... Well... I'm not really comfortable talking about it"

" , I suggest you go see the guidance councilor and when you're willing to tell me what happened we could call your mother and the guidance councilor if it makes you more comfortable."

"Alright, I'll go to the guidance councilor but when I'm ready I'm bring my mom and my cousins and friends"

"How many will there be?"

"The people that would help me and went through that summer with me! Okay then!"

Then he left my office roughly, I always wonder what has that child gone through.

He looks like he's been through a war.


	3. Proposing and Visiting

**Percy Pov.**

I am so pissed off! Who does he think he is telling me what to do! Even if he is the principal and he could do that because it's his job... Getting off topic. I wonder how mom is going to feel about this.

The day went by fast and by the time I knew it, it was time to go home. I didn't really want it go home, mom would ask me about the principal and I would be reminded of Annabeth because she used to always scold me when I got in trouble and warn me I wouldn't get any kisses next time! Mom used to laugh when I got on my knees and promised I would do it again.

I walked to my bike and started the engine, I drove all the way to the cemetery closest to camp. Even though we burned her shroud I still wanted to place her in a grave, she never could decide if she wanted to be in a coffin or not so I just thought why not both.

Annabeth' grave was the farthest one, away from all the others. Her's had an owl on her grave

_'Annabeth Chase_

_A beloved daughter, sister, friend, and a fiancée_'

I proposed to her the night after we got reunited with our friends when we got out of Tartarus. After Tartarus I thought I could never live with out her and I won't survive long anyway as a demigod.

**-Flashback-**

Annabeth and I were sitting on the deck of the Argo II just watching the stars, we spotted Zoe, Andromeda, we also saw Orion's Belt. She got happy at that one because her was my half-brother and I knew she secretly loved the love story of Artemis and Orion after the Aphrodite cabin told everyone the best love stories of Greek Mythology one night at the amphitheater.

I was staring at her when she noticed me looking at her.

"Why are you staring at me, Seaweed Brain"

"Cause you're beautiful... And I loved you"

"It's because and your so cheesy, you know that right"

"But you love me anyway"

"Yeah." That's all she said before she gave me a soft kiss and took my hand,

"How long do you think we'll live?"

"Not that long I guess, but if you die I would never be the same again"

"Neither would I, but you're more important than me. The team needs you more than it does me, if I die we could still win but if you do..."

"Annabeth listen, without you I don't think I could manage. People would have to face a different me, we are soulmates, we are meant to be together. We didn't need to be struck by Ero's arrows to fall in love, we were a match made by Aphrodite. Annabeth..."

"Yeah"

"Will you marry me?"

"We're so young!"

"Not by demigod standards, plus yolo"

"Yes, geez you're such a Seaweed Brain"

**-Flashback Over-**

I was right. I was never the same. I looked over to her grave

"I miss you so much, why did you have to leave me? We promised we would stay together to the very end, you promised I could buy horses to the house or mansion you would design. You said we would name our daughter Andromeda Sophia Jackson, Andromeda because in the myth Perseus would save her and Sophia because that means wisdom. You promised that we wouldn't be another tragic love story like Aphrodite wanted us to be..."

By the time I was finished I was already sobbing, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I lifted my head to see Thalia, Hazel, and Nico. They were looking down at me with pity and sadness but I didn't need their pity, I needed Annabeth.

Hazel and Thalia wrapped their arms around me in comfort while Nico stood there in the sides watching sadly. I have asked Nico a plenty of times if I could see Annabethbut he always refused saying

"Percy, I don't want you to be upset anymore. You're like a piece of glass one drop and you would break. Annabeth is that drop and you won't get any better if you see her"

**I'm just going to leave that there. Next chap. would be from Hazel or Thalia's Pov but I can't decide.**

**I was working on this but I tried to finish faster since you guys kept telling me to update**.

Also please comment because it makes me want to update more


	4. He's Different

**Hazel's Pov.**

I wrapped my arms around Percy. He was like a brother to me, sure when I first saw him I thought he was a god even thought he looked tired and beat down, but he fought. He had a purpose to fight and do the things he did when he was at Camp Jupiter, he did whatever he could to get back to Annabeth even if he couldn't remember her name.

I heard Nico say "Percy, I don't want you to be upset anymore. You're like a piece of glass one drop and you would break. Annabeth is that drop and you won't get any better if you see her"

I could tell Percy was hurt by what Nico said to him, he got tenser and I could here him clench his jaw. Thalia squeezed him tighter but that was in vain for Annabeth was usually the only one that could calm Percy down but she isn't here anymore.

"Nico if you knew what I am feeling about Annabeth you would let me see her. The problem is that you do know, but you won't let me. Why is that Nico? Do you not think I love her enough? Do you think not letting me see her is going to help me?

It's just going to break me to pieces, smaller pieces than how I already am. Every single god, goddess, Titan, demigod, and even monster knows how much I loved her and..."

"But how do you know she feels the same way!" Nico screamed back with anger clearly presant in his voice

"How do you know she loves you as much as you think she does! How do you know that she's thinking of someone else... How do you know if anyone else loved her..."

Nico stared at the wall blankly. I had a feeling we weren't just talking about Annabeth anymore, this going into something deeper.

"What are you talking about Nico? Of course Annabeth and I loved each other, so much, so very much, and nothing could ever break us apart" Percy stated

"That's the problem" Nico muttered

He said it quietly, I don't think he even knows I heard him. He just turned around and walked away, surprisingly Thalia hasn't said a word which is unlike her. Since, I've always been jealous of her confidence, courage, and bravery like a lot of people would.

Thalia just kept looking at Annabeth's gravestone like if it was just a part of a dream that would just disappear after a while.

"Hey, he'll be alright" Thalia said suddenly

"What's his problem anyway" Percy wondered angrily

He just went back to sitting in front of Annabeth's grave and stared.

It honestly hurt me to see him like this, it hurts to remember that he wasn't like this before. He was almost always the happiest person in the world, even through all the monsters and problems he was happy, he was happy because he had the one he loved most next to him through everything. He had her. He had Annabeth.

Thalia looked at me sadly and beckoned me over to her, she walked away from Percy.

"We can't just leave him like this." She said whispering this to me

"But what can we do? We don't know how to help him, and you know better than anyone that he won't be the same agin." I answered her

"True, but we need to help him. He's our brother more than anything"

"I know. But he's different" I said whispering the last part.

**Please comment when ever you can**


End file.
